


Interruption

by Elsian



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: [Old work repost]The room wasn't quite as empty as he'd been expecting, and upon closing the door, Robin had found himself facing Guy of Gisborne, who was sat in the bath staring back at him wide-eyed, and judging from the clothes on the floor by the tub, very, very naked.Robin interrupts Guy at a particularly inopportune moment





	Interruption

Everything had rather rapidly gone downhill. 

It was supposed to be a simply 'Get in, get taxes, get out' job. Robin had managed to sneak in and out of Nottingham castle more than enough times in the past to be certain he was more than capable of managing it. He'd chosen to go alone. There was only a bag of coins from Locksley that he intending to retrieve, and getting past the guards would be much easier on his own. His men knew that if he didn't return by sundown then something had gone rather wrong, but it didn't result in that. Usually.

He'd ducked into a nearby room when he'd seen some guards walking down the hall towards him. They hadn't seen him and he'd intended to wait until they passed by to continue his foray into the castle. 

However, the room wasn't quite as empty as he'd been expecting, and upon closing the door, Robin had found himself facing Guy of Gisborne, who was sat in the bath staring back at him wide-eyed, and judging from the clothes on the floor by the tub, very, very naked. 

Robin also noticed that Guy's sword was sheathed and right next to his clothes, too far for him to reach over the side of the deep wooden tub without standing and leaning right out. Guy was still staring at him in shocked indignation, hunched forward perhaps in the hope the water could help him maintain some dignity. 

“Well, Gisborne. This is awkward, isn't it?” Robin finally joked, the tense silence becoming simply too much.

“What are you doing here, Hood?” Guy growled, scowling at Robin. A lock of hair fell in his face, still dry though. Robin found himself thinking he'd like to see Guy with wet hair, but dismissed the thought. There were more important things to worry about than Gisborne's pretty face at the moment. Namely that he might shout for the guards at any given moment, who would proceed to kick in Robin's own pretty face. 

He was rather adverse to that.

“Thought I'd pop in, perhaps see if you and the Sheriff fancied tea and a chat.” Robin said, knowing he was treading a thin line as it was, but too amused by Guy's situation to care. If it distracted Guy from calling for help, it was also rather helpful. “Unfortunately I seem to have caught you at a bad time. Don't you just hate it when the door knocks when you're in the bath?” 

Guy lurched in the water, gripping the side of the bath, but only barely lifting himself, still very aware of his unclothed state.

“If I call out there will be thirty guards in here in a moment.” He gritted out through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Robin, before they darted quickly to his sword and back again. 

“Ah yes, thirty more men to come and look at you in the bath. I imagine you would love being the centre of attention in that situation. Please, do carry on at your leisure.” Robin knew it was a gamble now, but he was relying on Guy's modesty to protect him. Guy might desire power and standing, but he'd never struck Robin as someone who enjoyed being a spectacle. 

Guy hesitated, hand curling on the wood of the bath, and Robin knew he'd gotten it right. 

“There's a good chap.” Robin grinned, walking slowly around the room. Guy's eye's followed him as he walked, hunching more into the water as the other man passed in front of him. Robin had to look as he passed, he simply couldn't resist, and was pleasantly surprised to find Guy had a body that was very easy on the eyes, or at least what he could see of it over the water and the edge of the tub. 

“You won't get out of here alive, Hood.” Guy grumbled, shifting in the water. “The castle is crawling with guards, you'll be caught the instant you walk out of this room.” 

“Really?” Robin paused by the window, raising an eyebrow. “I've gotten in and out of here plenty of times, you know that, Gisborne. Your guards couldn't find their own feet without help.” 

Guy just glared and didn't respond. Robin figured it was likely because he was too aware of how true Robin's statement was. 

“Well, I guess I'll be going now, enjoy your bath, Gizzy.” Robin grinned at him, stepping towards the door. 

The water sloshed as Guy suddenly moved, grabbing a small towel meant for drying hands and his sword before darting in front of the door, the towel barely covering his modesty as he pointed his sword at Robin, water still dripping from his body onto the stones.

“You're not going anywhere, Hood. I've got you now.” Guy threatened, narrowing his eyes at the other man. 

Robin simply raised an eyebrow at the other man, folding his arms and leaning back slightly as he observed the mostly naked Gisborne guarding the door. He was as tall and imposing as ever, but the nakedness really did detract from his dark and brooding persona, water dripping down his legs, a towel covering very little of his body overall, and his sword hand shaking just ever so slightly, only caught by Robin's keen archers eye. It all combined to make the man in front of him come across as vulnerable rather than intimidating.

Robin let his eyes trail Guy's body, admiring his long, pale legs, and toned body. He didn't hide his gaze, dragging his eyes over the expanse of skin as he stepped forward.

“Don't you come any closer, Hood.” Guy warned, but his voice lacked conviction. He gripped tighter at his towel as Robin unfolded his arms, holding them out in front of him as he moved. “I'm warning you, I'll kill you if you come any closer.” 

“Come now, Guy.” Robin grinned, cheekily using Guy's given name. He glanced down at Guy's exposed body once more. “Surely we can resolve this in a more...peaceful manner?” 

Guy glared at him, but a slight flush appeared on his cheeks and Robin knew he hadn't been the only one with less-than-polite thoughts after all. It made him feel all the more confident as he stepped forward, reaching out further with one hand as he drew nearer to the man. He progressed warily. Guy might be naked, but he still had a sword and he knew how to use it.

He placed his hand over Guy's on the handle of the blade slowly, though the other man still flinched when he did so. He never let his eyes fall from Robin's though, and Robin did him the same courtesy as he stepped into Guy's personal space. Guy stepped back, which backed him right against the door. 

“Hood, what are you doing?” He breathed, but allowed Robin to push his sword down from it's defensive position all the same.

“Apparently nothing that you don't want me to.” Robin replied. He tightened his grip on the sword, before removing it from Guy's hand and letting it fall to the floor with a clang. The noise was a risk, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Robin stepped forward once more, still looking into Guy's eyes to make absolutely certain he wanted this before leaning in and pressing his lips to Guy's, softly, but with intent. 

It felt like victory when Guy's lips moved under his, opening his mouth to Robin who gladly accepted the offer.

Time sped up again. Guy surged up against Robin, dropping the towel and lifting both hands to grip at the back of Robin's head whilst Robin pressed the full length of his body against Guys, flattening him to the door and revealing in the way Guy's damp, very naked body fit against his still-clothed form. 

Robin ran his hands over Guy's body, unable to decide what he wanted to hold more and settling for all of it, tracing his hands down Guy's sides, clutching at his strong thighs before letting his hands trail back up to his chest again, plundering his mouth as he ground their hips together, forcing Guy roughly back into the wooden door. Guy groaned into his mouth as he did so, his growing arousal plain for Robin to feel against the thin material of his breeches. 

“Robin, what...” Guy started, panting into the other man's mouth, but Robin pulled away and covered Guy's mouth with his hand, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the other man's exposed neck. 

“Don't think.” he said in between ravishing Guy's neck, sucking at it to deliberately leave purple marks that would darken before they would fade. “Just...enjoy this for what it is.” 

Guy gripped harder at Robin's hair as Robin's own hands came up to grab the sides of Guy's face, leaning in so their faces were barely a centimetre from each other. 

Robin had never really noticed how blue Guy's eyes were before.

“And what is it?” Guy asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Pleasure.” Robin replied, looking straight into Guy's eyes. “Nothing more, nothing less.” he traced his thumb over Guy's cheekbone, knowing it was far too intimate a gesture following his words, but he couldn't help himself. “I think it is something both of us get far too little of.”

Guy watched Robin curiously for a moment, before giving a curt nod and leaning in and pressing his lips to the archer's once more, letting his arm's drop so they wrapped around Robin's neck, whilst Robin moved to hold Guy's trim waist, enjoying the feel of bare skin under his hands, slipping his knee between Guy's legs, forcing them to part and bringing them even tighter together. Robins arousal was obvious now, insistently pressing against its confines, and he brought their hips firmly together in an effort to alleviate some of his desire. Guy let out a soft cry when he did, forehead pressed to Robin's as he gasped heavily. 

Robin smirked, leant back and gripped Guy firmly with one hand, whilst moving the other to cover his mouth before he could let out the cry he knew was coming. He'd rather established that Guy was going to be rather vocal. He moved his hand twice, before letting go and forcing himself to step away. Guy slumped without his support, leaning heavily on the door, chest heaving and looking to Robin in confusion.

“Do you have any oils for the bath?” Robin asked, stepping forward to cup Guy's cheek once more. The other man gripped his wrist, frowning at him.

“Surely, you do not intend...now?” Guy asked incredulously, glancing figuratively around as though guards might crawl through the very walls themselves.

“I do intend.” Robin replied. “If you have any protests, I suggest you voice them now.” 

Guy looked at him with concern, and Robin feared he might not agree. He would not force anything upon the other man, but he could not deny that he wanted to claim him entirely, to have Guy accept him into his body willingly. The more he considered it, the more he desired it, and he waited with baited breath for Guy's response.

“By my clothes.” The other man finally breathed. Robin smiled at him gently, releasing his face and moving away, quickly locating the bath oil next to some soaps and clothes, near Guy's discarded leathers. He turned to move back, and found Guy had slid to the floor by the door, long legs spread haphazardly in front of him, hands on the floor, shoulders hunched and staring at the floor. 

Robin quickly moved back to the other man, arousal insistently pressing still but trying to ignore it, fearful the short break had given Guy to much time to think on what they were doing, bringing some clarity to the lust-induced haze. Robin could feel his own logic already trying to push through the fog from the back of his mind.

Crouching in front of Guy, he moved between his legs, kneeling so his face was over Guy's.

“You alright there, Gisborne?” he asked, resting a hand on Guy's thigh. Guy looked up at him, conflict clear in his face.

“Thinking.” he admitted, though he twisted a hand into the front of Robin's shirt all the same. Robin let out a huff of air, moving his hand up Guy's thigh to his still hard cock, letting his fingers trace the appendage lightly. Guy bit his lip.

“I thought I told you not to do that.” Robin chastised. Guy snorted.

“And since when have I taken orders from you?” He replied, drawing his legs up and gasping as Robin's fingers dipped lower, tracing the sensitive insides of his thighs as he did so.

“You should try it, Guy.” Robin replied. “You might like it.” 

He moved his hands quickly away from Guy's body, gripping his thighs and using the leverage the angle Guy sat at gave him to pull him so his long legs rested over Robin's own legs, the top of his back and head resting against the wooden door whilst his hands scrambled to support him on the stone. It was an awkward position and would soon begin to hurt the other man's neck, but Robin couldn't bring himself to care much, enjoying the view that it gave him. Guy was completely spread before him, and he could tell that the other man knew Robin could see everything, a red blush forming on his cheeks. He was still biting his lip, and Robin was hard pressed not to drop the oil and claim Guy as he was, so enticing the sight before him was. 

He spread the oil on his fingers, spilling some on the stones as he did so in his haste before placing one hand back on Guy's thigh, squeezing it gently as he pressed one finger to Guy's entrance, looking up to his face for confirmation before his continued.

Guy rolled his eyes. 

“Spare me the sentiment, Robin.” He replied, moving one hand to grip the back of Robin's head once more. “Despite what you might want to convince yourself, you are hardly the first to have me in such a way.” 

Irrationally, jealously flared in Robin, and he slid his finger into Guy without preamble, smirked when Guy hissed and closed his eyes at the initial burn, savouring the grimace he gave when a second finger quickly joined the first and he began to stretch the other man. He leant down, kissing Guy roughly as he scissored him, biting at the already reddened bottom lip. 

“Perhaps I shouldn't waste much time then.” He murmured against Guy's lips. “Perhaps you could already take me as you are, since you are so well-versed in this activity.” 

“You dare try and I shall cut it from your body, Hood.” Guy replied venomously. “My sword is well within reach now, I can assure you.” 

Robin laughed, liking the fire that was suddenly forming in Guy once more. All the vulnerability and concern had, perhaps not gone, but receded, and the Gisborne that Robin knew best had returned, although their duelling was of a rather different kind to usual. 

Robin slipped a third finger into Guy, revealing in the tightness of the man's body, which is was, for all his claims of experience. He stretched him further,crooking his fingers to try and find that one spot in Guy's body he knew would have him seeing stars. He finally found it, brushing his finger against the small bundle and Guy arched up against him, taking in a sharp breath. Robin claimed his mouth once more as the other man drew nearer, pulling his fingers from Guy's body and enjoying the small whine that left Guy's throat of its own volition as he did so. 

Finally, he unlaced his own trousers, freeing his aching erection. He was sensitive to even his own touch, and supposed it was a benefit that they didn't really have much time, because he doubted he was going to last very long at all. 

He lined himself up with Guy's entrance, holding himself with one hand and bracing the other hand against the door. He could hear the passing of a guard's boots as he did so, and couldn't help his smug smile before leaning down to press his lips to Guys, who moved his arms to wrap around Robin's shoulders.

“Now, how about I impale you with my sword?” He said cheekily against Guy's lips. Guy pulled away, a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

“I cannot believe that you actually said...” he cut off sharply with a hiss as Robin pressed into his body, moving his other hand to hold Guy's back, Guy's legs coming up to wrap around his back as he slid further into the other man's body. Finally, he was seating firmly inside Guy, the tight heat surrounding him, and he felt like he could come in any moment. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and remaining still for a few moments. To his credit, Guy said nothing, simply moving his hands over Robin's back. 

It was far too intimate, and they both knew it. 

With that, Robin pulled back and thrust into Guy firmly, knocking his head against the wooden door as he did so. Guy dug his nails into Robin's back, though he couldn't really feel it through his shirt. Robin's attention was suddenly drawn back to the fact that he was dressed, right down to his boot's whilst Guy was completely and utterly naked, pale body exposed just for him, and that almost pushed him over the edge there and then.

He braced himself against the door, shifting his arm under Guy's back so he held him more firmly and began to pound into him relentlessly, Guy's body shift against the door as he did so. The taller man was going to be sore the next day in more way's than one, but apparently it had not crossed his mind,so lost as he was to pleasure. He arched under Robin, gasping and keening with every thrust into his body, moving a hand away from Robin's back to work at his own cock as his pleasure grew. 

Interestingly to Robin, Guy grew quieter the closer he got to orgasm, making tiny noises in the back of his throat that made Robin want to pound him into the stone if it meant he kept making them. He finally tensed beneath the archer, coming in his hand and biting at his lip so hard that it split, blood sliding down his chin, but Guy didn't seem to notice, lost in his release. 

His body clenched tightly around Robin as he came, legs gripping him in place and pushing Robin over the edge he'd been teetering on for some time, thrusting twice more into Guy before he could no longer hold back and came hard into his body, nails scrabbling at the wood on the door, whilst the other hand surely scratched deep marks into Guy's skin.

He pulled himself free of Guy as soon as he was able, tucking himself firmly into his trousers, and were it not for his reddened cheeks and sweat-soaked hair, he looked for all the world as if nothing had happened. 

Guy had been less fortunate. His pale skin was littered with purple marks where Robin had decided to leave his claim, sweating and red from exertion and legs still trembling from his release. Blood dripped from his split lip, and further investigation revealed that Robin had indeed left five deep red marks with his nails in Guy's back, though he'd not drawn blood.

Guy would not be forgetting the encounter any time soon, and that pleased Robin immensely, for reasons he could not voice entirely. 

He stood, offering a hand to Guy who rose on shaky legs.

“Looks like you're going to need to get back in that bath, Gisborne.” Robin teased. Guy scowled at him, retrieving his clothes from the floor and pulling them on without ceremony. Robin watched him in silence as he dressed, feeling a semblance of loss as each layer came on, like he was losing Guy and Gisborne was coming back. 

Guy turned to him once he was fully dressed, the only remaining signs of their liaison his split lip and the sweat-soaked hair that still stuck to his forehead. 

“This didn't happen, Hood.” He said firmly, folding his arms as he spoke to Robin. 

“Naturally.” Robin replied, raising an eyebrow at the taller man. “So are you going to try and kill me now, because that's harsh even for you.”

Guy scowled, looking at the floor before he met Robin's eyes once more. His face was stern, but there was something in his eyes akin to regret.

“Leave, now. The guards circle in intervals of thirty minutes, that should be more than enough time for you to get out of here. I don't care what you originally came here for, though I imagine it was the taxes we recently collected from Locksley.” Guy said, leaving no room for argument. “Leave them, and I will allow you to leave the castle unhindered. This time.” 

“And if I don't fancy leaving without the people's money?” Robin countered, mostly for the sake of argument.

“If you go after the Sheriff's money, I will kill you.” Guy returned. 

They stood and stared at each other for a long, tense moment.

“Fair enough. I shall take my leave then.” Robin finally said, unfolding his arms and turning to the door. Guy stepped after him, following him to the door, but not drawing too near.

Robin pulled the door open, glancing out and seeing no guards. He made to step out, but then quickly pulled back, leaning in and pressing his lips to Guy's in a chaste kiss.

“Besides, gives me a reason to come back!” he said, a wide grin on his face. He then darted out of the door, vanishing before Guy could even follow him out, leaving Guy stood in the corridor feeling both angry and yet slightly elated. 

He punched a the stone wall, surprising the two guards who rounded the corner, stopping at the sign of aggression.

“What are you looking at?” He shouted, glaring at the two men. “Back to your positions.” 

With that, he re-entered the bathing room, stripped from his clothes once more and returning to the lukewarm water to help ease his aching muscles and desperately trying not to think.

Thought he should probably come up with some kind of reason for why his lip was split.


End file.
